Zipper pulls for use with so-called invisible zippers are well known. Typical zipper pulls for invisible zippers are thin planar plastic or metal members, which are secured to a slider by a hinge member. To operate the zipper, the user grasps the pull between the thumb and forefinger and pivots it outwardly away from the slider. The user can then operate the zipper to open or close the device to which the zipper is attached. A problem with such known zipper pulls is that when the zipper is not being operated, the pull is free to pivot and swing freely away from the slider. This may create distraction and discomfort to the user, such as when the zipper pull strikes the user's throat or face, and may cause unacceptable noise. Additionally, since the thin planar pull must be grasped between the thumb and forefinger, operability and flexibility for the user is limited.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a locking zipper pull that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.